


Naomi the Second

by thedarkfourth



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkfourth/pseuds/thedarkfourth
Summary: Lesbian necromancers and misfits explore a haunted not-at-all-gothic prison in space.Originally posted at https://humannothumanenough.blogspot.com/2020/09/fanfiction-interlude.html
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Naomi the Second

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

**Carcer Officers**

Mortimer Twain

Opis Bracer

**Malefactors**

Janeway Didacos - Mᴜʀᴅᴇʀ (Oɴᴇ ᴏғ sᴇᴠᴇɴᴛʏ-ᴏɴᴇ ᴄᴀsᴇs ɪɴ Fɪᴇʟᴅ ᴄᴜsᴛᴏᴅʏ)

Turnus Sem - Rᴇᴄᴋʟᴇss ᴇɴᴅᴀɴɢᴇʀᴍᴇɴᴛ (Oɴᴇ ʜᴜɴᴅʀᴇᴅ ᴛʜɪʀᴛʏ-ɴɪɴᴇ ᴄᴀsᴇs)

Petulia Binal (adept) - Cᴏɴsᴄɪᴇɴᴛɪᴏᴜs ᴏʙᴊᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ (Tʜɪʀᴛᴇᴇɴ ᴄᴀsᴇs)

Naomi Twixt - Dᴇsᴇʀᴛɪᴏɴ (Tᴡᴏ ᴄᴀsᴇs)

Iɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍʏʀɪᴀᴅɪᴄ ʏᴇᴀʀ ᴏғ ᴏᴜʀ Lᴏʀᴅ—the ten thousandth year of the Great Redeemer, the Fount of All Necromancy, our beauteous, ever-loving God of Death!—Naomi Twixt loaded the last of her supplies and abandoned her post.

She experienced a grisly urge to run, to pump her limbs if only to spread the adrenal fluids through her extremities, but the shuttle was only ten paces long, and two-thirds of that was filled with boxes. She settled for dementedly rapping the heel of her scuffed, non-regulation boots on the furrowed iron baseplate, forcing herself to sit as she fingered the takeoff sequence on the instrument panel.

The breathy sound of the engines coming to life was drowned by the clattering of the shuttle itself, its corrugated joints trembling ecstatically, as if remembering the moment of their welding far too long ago. This getaway ship was a true bucket of bolts, a real, gorgeous deathtrap in the grand tradition of Trentham deathtraps: little more than a few sheets of grimy steel and plex with a helmeted skull motif, cobbled around an engine that had come out of a Third House factory before Naomi’s grandparents were born. 

For all she knew, the ship had been in storage since then too. It had taken weeks of tender resuscitation—stolen hours, alone in the magnesium light of deep Depot, where no one came but a monthly maintenance check—to even get the rusted thing to turn on.

She had named the rusted thing _Gregoria_.

The shuttle rose gently as the hangar doors directly above it scraped open with a sound like the dying screams of the Emperor’s enemies. The dirty light of Dominicus overwhelmed the limescale-stained plex that offered a narrow view through _Gregoria’s_ front end, creating a glare that turned said view from unseeable black to opaque white. As they continued to ascend, surfacing like a timid periscope, the vision cleared. The white gave way to the glorious umber red of the House of the Second. 

A landscape of oxidized iron dirt crinkled before her like a huge balled-up red flimsy. Installations dotted the terrain, linked by a precise web of maglev rails. Far off, she saw the towering funnels of the atmo pumps, hilariously small at this distance, where hundreds of adepts took shifts powering giant, thanergetic catalysis chambers perpetually belching gases that mostly floated into space never to be seen again. Only another ten myriads until the Second House was breathable, they said.

Naomi’s eyes moved up into the yellowish sky. Her foot redoubled its mad tap dance as her hand reached towards the dashboard.

“Craft T90060, we show an unauthorized exit from Depot. Please state your business, over.”

She hit the button near the little circle of black punctures that constituted the panel speakers.

“This is the _Gregoria_ , formerly T90060,” she said. “Ensign Twixt commanding and sole occupant. I’d like to wish all of you at Traffic Control a pleasant morning. Be advised that this will be our last communication. Sincerely, over.”

The engines hummed with more purpose as she flicked a few switches down, rewarding her long, grimy hours of nurture. The shuttle increased its vertical speed.

“T90060, return to Depot with immediate effect, over.”

“That’s a negative, Control. _Gregoria_ is a go.”

“Return to Depot or you will be escorted to ground. This is your final warning, T90060, over.”

“Control, be advised that I did my research. You don’t have any ships close enough to catch me before I hit deep space. Bye!”

She gunned it. Space flung itself towards her as the brown-red ball of her lifelong home vanished away with terrifying alacrity. _Gregoria_ rattled like a Ninth House dance troupe, her aging joints emitting the occasional tortured squeal as they took their obligatory sandblasting from the feathery atmosphere.

The tumult ceased all at once, a billion stars soundlessly materializing in the smudgy plex. The universe lay before her.

She hesitated. Her plan faltered in the face of so much choice. She could go anywhere, and there were at least two and a half minutes of safety before anyone would find her. She stared at the endless mindfuck of lights.

Slowly, inexorably, the stars began to go out. Something titanic and cuboid was drifting across her view, gradually filling the entire plex. A metallic, oil-slick monolith, carpeted in a mesh of skeletons linked in perfect patterning. Beneath the osseous carapace, 700-foot letters showed the cosmos the word _Erebos_.

  
  


“If you find yourselves on the battlefield, remember that I will make even the dying echo of your heartbeat a sword. I will make the stilled sound on your tongue a roar. I will recall you when you are a ghost in the water, and by that recollection you will be divine. On your death, I will make the very blood in your body arrows and spears. Remember that I am the King Undying.”

The voice sounded fantastically colorless, as if the speaker were intentionally trying to sabotage his own grandiose rhetoric. Heard through the radio fuzz of this particular recording—presumably taken via the ship’s PA—it gave Naomi a disconnect, like she was listening to a fairy tale or a smidgen of tedious gossip about a distant relation.

She tried to stretch her shoulders as she choked down a yawn. The movement was thwarted by the plex cuffs chaining her wrists to the chair, where she had been perfunctorily shoved in the corner of a rather grand office with views over the entire Trentham installation.

“That’s it? And then he left?” said Admiral Amphor. She was young for her rank, her gleaming dark skin tight over an underfed, skeletal body in crisp white-and-scarlet trimmings. From behind her desk, she glared up at the _Erebos_ attaché, an older man whose skin was as wrinkled as hers was taut. 

“Yes, Sir,” he grumbled. “The Emperor departed for the Mithraeum twenty-one hours ago. He left specific instructions for the _Seat of the Emperor_.”

“The what?”

“A new name. I’m assured it was the Lord’s idea,” continued the white-haired man, speaking very slowly. “We have the Canaan House sarcophagi for each House, and—more cargo for the Ninth.”

Admiral Amphor raised an eyebrow like an artist raises a brush, poised before a canvas.

“I see, Lieutenant. I’m sure Sarpedon is delighted. You can speak to Captain Parientus about Deuteros and Dyas, he’s already arranged the ceremonies and the interment. We’re pushing them back a few weeks, so they don’t get swamped by the eighteen thousand.”

She bent her cadaverous face back to the flimsy arranged in neat stacks across her desk, her upper body a thin but bristling silhouette against the light from the windows behind her.

The Lieutenant coughed politely. The face tilted back up.

“Sir. There’s the matter of Ensign Twixt.”

Amphor continued to stare, her eyes merciless and white. The Lieutenant nodded towards Naomi.

“Who’s this?” she said, quite loudly, giving every indication of surprise at a third person’s presence in the room. Naomi felt compelled to rise to her feet—at least, as far as the cuffs would let her.

“Sir, I’d just like to—”

“We intercepted her craft on arrival, as it cleared atmo,” cut in the Lieutenant, suddenly tripling his pace of speech. “Control identified it as an officer abandoning her post.”

Admiral Amphor paused. Her laser-death eyes became unfocused, dreamy, and Naomi swore she caught the hint of a smile.

“A deserter,” mused the Trentham Chief of Staff. “It’s been what? Three years since the last one? That’s a real shame; if the Emperor were still on _Erebos…_ ”

“ _Seat of the Emperor_ , Sir.”

Amphor gave the elderly Lieutenant a good, old-fashioned eyeballing. Finally, she looked back to her flimsy.

“A deserter’s of no use to me now,” she snapped. “Send her to the Field and have done with it.”

The Lieutenant clicked his heels and ripped a salute that the Admiral did not even glimpse. Naomi knew how he felt—during the whole affair, Amphor’s eyes had met her own for all of half a second. That didn’t stop her from hating the old sod’s guts as he made her march in front of him down the long chrome-and-plex corridor engraved with helmeted skulls and lined with marble busts of Admirals Through The Ages. They reached the hangar after two more corridors and three flights of stairs, having passed through the lobby, which was as quiet as it was over-wrought, dominated by a giant bronze statue of a woman with a sword and spear. Naomi read the plaque beneath, even though she already knew what it said:

Pʏʀʀʜᴀ Dᴠᴇ

Sʜᴇ sᴇʀᴠᴇs ɪɴ Dᴇᴀᴛʜ

The Field was where the House of the Second sent people to slowly die.

It huddled in a long ring beyond the House, encircling Dominicus with a band of drifting gravel, a craggy paddock of misshapen rocks, black pumice spinning morosely against the starry inkpool of the universe, each one visible only as an erasure of the pinprick lights behind. It was a realm so barren that Naomi could sense its unresponsive energy on sight, without a necromantic gland in her body.

To her amazement, they arrived at her utter lack of destiny in none other than _Gregoria_. The boxes of supplies had been removed and replaced with a quartet of Cohort cavalier guards—an overkill escort that Naomi took as a compliment—but the ship had been inspected and deemed spaceworthy, and co-opted by the Fleet on the spot. They had only laughed when she had tried to claim right of salvage, but at least they let her fly the old girl into the Field.

This was not the plan, she brooded as she passed miserably among the dopey rotation of many-sized space rocks. By rights, she and _Gregoria_ should have been spending that exact moment nursing a watery beer on the Fifth. The world should have been theirs for the doing nothing in. Instead, she was wearing the same chains as always. This was all the stupid heir and primary’s fault. If they hadn’t been so idiotic as to die—on an empty planet, who does that?—the _Seat of the Emperor_ would never have needed to deliver their starched, buttoned-up remains.

The shuttle dropped towards a particularly large and lumpen mass of icy stone. _Gregoria_ was a mote against its tremendous, misty flank, casting a tiny shadow on the frozen, motionless vapor that haloed the rock in the white sunlight. They passed between enormous shelves of stone and into a cavern that had been rebuilt long ago as a shuttle hangar.

After docking came processing. The facility was built _inwards_ : a network branching like alveoli through the bubbles and chasms of the cosmic rock towards its center. Naomi was trooped haz-clad into the back of the cave, where the decontamination airlock required her to peel off every garment and grimly clutch her ribs as a chemical spray washed over her squat, circular face, unloved black hair and short, gawky torso. Then she was bundled into a black jumpsuit with a candy cane Second skull on the left breast, and presented for inspection.

Calling the Field site’s decor ascetic would have been a slap in the face to honest, self-denying ascetics everywhere. The whole place was made of grey metal. Wall, floor and ceiling were identical: glossy, ashen steel preserved against any blemish or decay by the immaculate vacuum of space. It was a warren of indistinguishable rectangular tubes with almost nothing in them. Even the blue-white light strips had been installed flush with the metal, placed every four meters at the top of each wall.

Waiting for Naomi in an otherwise empty stretch of this corridor loomed a giantess in a grey uniform. Her shoulders were so muscular and broad that she almost appeared hunchback, and she was so tall that her straw mohawk brushed lovingly against the grain of the steel ceiling, as if she were tethered there, or had grown from the metal downwards. Noami’s mouth opened in a circlet of soft reverence and dread.

Behind the woman, someone had used a crude stencil to blacken the words _Field Carcer Nine_.

“I acknowledge the receipt of one (1) malefactor into my custody,” said the giantess to the cavaliers at Naomi’s back, actually saying _one_ twice. “In addition, I inform you that a monthly resupply ship is proceeding from the hangar at fifteen hundred hours, should you wish for—a better chance of survival on your return journey. I saw the fossil you came in on. And here is your paperwork.”

She handed the guards a clipboard that looked like the tiniest scrap of flimsy in her tremendous hands. Only then did she glare at Naomi.

“Move,” she said.

Off they went down the featureless tube of a corridor, leaving the Cohort cavs clutching their pommels.

  
  


“Name,” rumbled the large woman as they rounded a corner into another identical corridor.

“Ensign T—”

“Malefactors don’t have ranks. You lost your commission when you defied House law.”

“Oh. Uh, Naomi Twixt. Was my name not on the form?”

“You call me Sir. And you don’t ask questions.”

Naomi puckered a little at that, narrowing her eyes at the name stitched onto the woman’s left shoulder—a good foot above her own head—which read _O. Bracer_.

A grey curtain embroidered with a skull and femur motif was hung across the corridor up ahead. _Sir_ pulled it aside, revealing a desk, two chairs (all steel), and a small white refrigerator with a jawbone for a door handle. A glass jug sat upon it, the dregs of something black stewing in its bowels.

The desk was flush with the wall and blocked at least two-thirds of the corridor’s width, so the chairs were placed at the short sides, leaving a slim passage to walk past. The nearer chair contained a middle-aged man who was fiddling with a small red ball. At the sound of the sliding curtain, he pocketed the object, as if caught with something illicit, and turned to greet them with a bashful grin.

“You must be the deserter,” he said, adjusting a pair of large spectacles. He wore a uniform technically the same as Sir—Bracer, whoever she was—much like a sparrow might technically be considered the same taxonomic entity as a full-grown _Tyrannosaurus_. Where she was huge and made your knees wobble with a single step of her great feet, he was—not intimidating. He drooped a little around the shoulders, not quite necromancer-wasted but clearly showing little love for his own muscles, and he suffered from a shamelessly receding hairline. “I’m Carcer Officer Twain. You’ve already met Officer Bracer. If you head on down you’ll find the other ’factors. They can get you settled in.”

He pointed amicably down the corridor. The giant woman had already shuffled past the desk—her legs barely fit—and had lowered herself into the second chair, which she filled like a beach ball on a golf tee. She didn’t even glance at Naomi as she leaned back and opened up a book. The cover read _Believe in You: How to Find Your Positive Attitude_. There was a little picture of a skull with hearts for eyes.

The whole scene—the two unbearably mismatched guards in the galaxy's saddest break room, _which wasn’t even a room, it was just a desk in the middle of a barren corridor_ —was so weird that Naomi felt physically sick for a moment. She looked back to Officer Twain, who gave her an encouraging nod.

“We’ll see you around plenty, don’t worry,” he said nasally.

She walked on, edging down the far wall, brushing past a second curtain out into more corridor. There was nothing to do but creep onward, desperately alone now. 

The dull metal path turned a few more times, but it didn’t branch again before she rounded a corner to see a woman topple off a stepladder. There was enough teetering and hysterical arm waving for Naomi to hustle forward and lunge beneath the fall, the fallee screeching briefly before her full weight flattened her would-be rescuer with a satisfying crunch.

Fortunately, the creature who had flattened Naomi was not large: a pint-sized coil of a woman, a collection of bones and fabric supporting a gaunt and eager face, full of quiet energy. Naomi knew as soon as she scrabbled upright that she was a necromancer.

“Holy Resurrector!” she gasped as she saw Naomi’s flattened body, which was about the same size as the adept's vertically, but considerably less scantily fleshed. “Are you hurt? Have I broken you?”

“I’m okay,” wheezed the humble hero, huffing herself gradually onto her feet.

“I squashed you! You took my fall!”

Naomi found it hard to deal with her manic eyes—an ocean-bottom blue that did something complicated to Naomi’s hypothalamus and something fairly simple to the capillaries in her face—so she looked around instead.

“Nice… bunting?” she tried.

“Oh that’s just a little art, you don’t have to be nice about it. Nobody else is.”

A string of painted flimsy sheets were half-hung along a short stretch of wall, a mess of dark, swirling figures that gave way to red and green landscape. Other pictures were affixed further down the corridor—a little gallery relieving the monotone steel.

“I call it Peace Conquers All,” continued the zealous necromancer. “That’s why they put me here, you know. I’m a pacifist. People say I’m obsessed.”

Naomi considered her tiny, beaming face with a lopsided grin. “Cool. I’m Naomi. I’m new.”

“Yes they said someone was coming. It’s a real treat to meet you. We’re a little starved for company, you might say. I’m Petulia. Petulia Binal.” She extended a slender, knobbly hand. “I’ll take you to meet the others.”

“How many are there?” asked Naomi as they set off.

“Two others. Plus Mortimer and Opis, of course. You probably met them, they call themselves Carcer Officer Twain and Sir, the big goofs.”

“ _Two_?”

“I’m afraid so. Carcer Nine is the smallest Field carcer, by population. By floor space it’s one of the biggest. Problem is, we don’t have any rooms. Each asteroid is allocated ’factors by number of rooms. This long tube only counts as one. Four per room is the nominal maximum.” Binal looked over to see Naomi’s expression, and laughed. “Yup! We may not be the Sixth House, but we can inanely regulate ourselves to death with the best of them.”

“You’re telling me there’s no rooms? Just—a corridor?”

“This was going to be a great big mining operation, according to Morty. Way back in olden times. Then they discovered that what they thought was lovely priceless nickel was actually boring old cobalt, which the Fourth House pulls out of its moons in silly quantities. They had already built all the tunnels and walkways before they sodded off. You should ask him if you’re interested, he loves to talk about it. Ah, here’s the two.”

A pair of figures were seated on a bed in another seemingly random stretch of corridor, contemplating a game board that lay between them with a little array of playing pieces. The one facing their approach perked up and stood when he saw them: a well-proportioned, fair-haired young man whose picture was probably in the dictionary next to the words _dashing_ and _handsome_. He put one hand behind his back and made a little bow, keeping his twinkling eyes on Naomi.

“Ah the newcomer,” he grinned. “We’re so glad you could join our little band of lost souls. We promise to try not to devour you too quickly. Turnus Sem, at your service. Formerly Pilot First Class on the Behemoth _Irkalla_.”

Naomi could have sworn he ended this little speech with a wink.

His partner in board games rolled her eyes as she too stood to greet them, adopting a natural military pose, arms clasped behind her back. They were both in their late twenties, though she was a few inches taller, and gave the impression of a no-nonsense athlete, even in the pyjama-jumpsuits they all wore. This may have been thanks to her black hair, which she kept in a flawless high ponytail.

“I apologise on Sem’s behalf,” she said. “One grows to tolerate him. Pleasure to meet you. Janeway Didacos. Previously Lieutenant.”

Naomi’s eyes widened as she shook the woman’s hand.

“Didacos? You were the cavalier secondary until a few years ago. Youngest secondary in decades, they said. You were ranked what—third, second in the System?”

“First, actually, for a few weeks,” the cavalier said, a little gruffly. “Sadly, those days are long behind me.”

“Uh oh! The gloom agenda!” said Binal, and Didacos glared at her.

The pilot chuckled and flopped onto the bed in an instant lounging position, one hand tousling his perfect hair. “So what are you in for?”

“Turnus!” cried Binal, “You can’t just ask her that!”

“I’m helping to get it out of the way. So it’s not awkward. You can tell her mine if you want.”

“Turnus crashed a ship trying to do some awful show-off stunt. It was perfectly moronic in every way, and three people were killed.” Binal put her back against the wall and slid downwards until her knees were below her chin.

“I was in a bad place,” said the man, his smile fading. But his eyes continued to twinkle.

Naomi joined the necromancer on the floor, facing her across the corridor.

“It’s okay. Mine’s stupid too. I was caught trying to run away. I would have made it, if the flagship of the whole damn fleet hadn’t happened to show up at the Second House at that exact moment, after eighty years in deep space.”

Binal gave her a kindly smile, and Sem whistled through his teeth. Didacos, on the other hand, turned her bright brown eyes away, her expression sinking like a weighted corpse. The reception they’d given her had been warmer than expected, so Naomi was taken aback by the few moments of tension that followed her revelation.

“Is that monstrous? Have I ruined everything?”

“It’s fine, dear, we don’t judge,” Binal said quickly, but even she wasn’t smiling anymore.

“We’ll get over it,” said Sem. He produced a rubbery ball and began throwing it rhythmically at the point where floor met wall; it rebounded flawlessly to his hand with a hollow puh- _pack_. “But we’re still Second House. 'Chickenshits don’t get beer'—we have a natural horror of desertion. It’s in our bones, as you must know too well. You’re only the second I’ve ever heard of. The first is on Carcer Twelve, someone said.”

“You’re better off here,” said Binal.

  
  


In the days to come, Naomi felt her fellow malefactors were colder towards her than to each other. Didacos, whose exploits in the dueling ring she’d followed in her pubescent years, could barely look at her.

She was given “quarters” in another stretch of empty corridor, where they dragged a mattress, some shelving and a small table from a store area in yet another branch of the labyrinth. There really were no rooms at all, Naomi found, as she wandered the strange enclosure, mentally mapping its forks and twistings through the depths of the porous rock. The one exception was the utilities chamber, adjacent to the hangar airlock, where she found a filtration system and the generators, which were linked to junction boxes throughout the facility.

Aside from exploring, sleeping, and staring mindlessly at walls, days were spent however one chose. There was a crate full of books, another of art supplies. There was a place they kept exercise equipment where she found Didacos doing casual practice backflips, and afterwards stayed away. When she got hungry she could go to the “kitchen” to rehydrate a packet of something calorific out of another crate.

And then there were the chores. They weren’t frequent, or particularly arduous. There was a rota for washing and dusting. And every couple of days a series of growing tremors heralded the arrival of Opis Bracer, the titan whose presence was rarely directly observed, but always felt as a general possibility. She would ask her charges to inventory a storage area or fix a malfunctioning appliance. The first time she did this, Naomi had addressed her as “Bracer”. The titan had turned—like a glacier—and squinted down at her. Then she placed her palm softly on the apex of Naomi’s skull, and had simply pushed. Naomi crumpled downwards, her knees collapsing as if commanded by the Emperor to kneel.

“You call me Sir,” said Bracer.

“Has anyone ever—tried to escape?” asked Naomi one day, as Petulia Binal extracted a mug of inexplicable stew from the kitchen microwave.

“Not in my time,” said Binal. “It’s largely seen as a non-starter. There’s nought outside but nothingy vacuum. The only ship that ever comes is packed with nasty soldiers. We don’t have any weapons.”

“You’re a necro, aren’t you?”

Binal laughed merrily. “Oh my dear. You might as well call me a scuba diver. When the good Lord and Resurrector saw fit to thanergize the nine celestial lights around Dominicus, he sadly neglected to offer the same courtesy to this ring of dead rocks. I’m about as useful here as, well, as a necromancer in space. Nobody has the decency to die in these parts, you know?”

She took a sip of hot space powder. “Why do you ask, my precious? Are you planning something brilliant and dastardly? Gonna make it clean away this time?”

Naomi lowered her eyes.

About a week after that, the four malefactors of Carcer Nine were told to haz up for a walk outside. The surface radio antenna had gone down and it was up to them to get it working again.

Naomi followed the others to an elevator that brought them to a second airlock. There was a general muttering and cursing as they pulled on the ugly reddish hazard suits. Eventually, the doors opened, a _schluup_ of decompression vanishing abruptly into airless silence. Their voices, transmitted by speakers inside their visors, sounded more like telepathy than talking. 

The space-suited work gang were confronted by a landscape of dark, misshapen knobbles. A lumpy nonsense in three dimensions, a sunless void of climbing rocks and wantonly protruding formations. Progress over this terrain was a matter of trial and error, moving only by the veering beams of their helmet lights, and enduring each other’s huffing in their headsets as they clambered over boulders with mixed success, frequently going backwards to try a different route. 

Naomi felt strangely unburdened without the station’s artificial gravity—the Carcer Nine rock was a behemoth, but its mass was noticeably less substantial than her native Second. The dreamlike dearth of bodily weight was not any help—if anything, it made progress more awkward as she attempted to boulder across the abyssal crags.

Didacos could be seen at the front, already cresting a high scarp, her movements betraying agility even under the bulk of the haz.

“Don’t wait on our account, Janey Babe,” Lieutenant Sem’s voice crackled as he panted up behind her. Naomi attempted to follow the much slower route of Binal, the necromancer’s constitution somewhat closer to her own speed. Binal crossed the surface of the asteroid with her hands primly at her hips, as if she were clutching a long skirt to keep it out of a muddy field.

“Just a recce,” Didacos replied, her accusatory headlights spotlighting the two women at the rear as she looked back and down towards them. “Head over the bank to your left. It’s much flatter after that.”

“Thanks for the tip, Captain oh my Captain,” laughed Binal with a coy salute.

Following the Lieutenant’s directions meant a steep climb, but their feeble scrabbling was rewarded with a view of the destination: a squat steel scaffold cradling a large blue-grey disc pointed skywards. Half an hour’s further huffing took them to the base of the outpost and a door with a Second skull logo but no airlock. The suits stayed on.

“We’re not the first to visit,” said Binal as they poked around the small control room, with a single panel of switches and a collection of neat utility boxes lit by a grimy yellow lamp. “There’s boot prints here.”

“Could have been left decades ago,” Sem responded. “Nothing would disturb them. Not like there’s a janitor.”

Despite this, Naomi experienced a thin note of dread at the top of her spine—so faint it felt more like curiosity than fear. But it grew swiftly as she opened a hatch in the wall and considered the thick knots of wiring. It didn’t take a military engineer to see the problem.

“It’s been cut. The wires were cut,” she said simply. They all crowded in behind her. Binal was the first to speak.

“You know what this means, of course,” she said. “We have a saboteur.”

“We shouldn’t rush to conclusions,” muttered Didacos, unsteadily, but Sem was louder: “The necro’s right. One of us did this.”

“Honestly, I’m just insulted that whoever it was didn’t think to include me in their little scheme,” continued Binal. “I could have helped out. What’s it supposed to achieve anyway?”

“Communications are among the most important assets in any theatre,” Didacos said, her voice even more monotone than usual. “Standard Cohort tactics to target them first.”

There was a pause. The former cavalier took a deep breath.

“Can you fix it, Twixt?”

“If it’s just the wires, no problem,” said Naomi. 

“How long?” asked Sem.

“Half an hour maybe?”

“I’ll check the perimeter.” He was already at the door as Binal moaned, “What _for_?” but he didn’t bother to answer.

It took eighteen minutes to strip the wire ends and solder them back together, even with her hands clumsily gloved. Binal absorbed herself in watching Naomi work, while Didacos fretted over the instruments on the control panel.

“Movement,” she barked happily when the connection was completed. “Readings are returning to nominal.” 

“Where’s the flyboy?” said Binal, when they ventured back out into the primordial blackness. “You there, Turny?”

They waited.

“Turnus Sem, please respond,” tried Didacos.

They waited again.

“Hey! I dare you to speak to us!” said Binal. And, seconds later: “Huh, that usually works with pilots.”

“Split up,” grunted the ex-cav. “Stay in verbal contact.” 

She stalked off to the left. Naomi and Binal shared a glance and trotted after her, following a few paces behind. She turned back towards them. “I said—”

“If people are going missing, we’re not splitting up, silly,” Binal interrupted, as if explaining to a toddler. “That’s the first rule of weird alien planets.”

Once-Lieutenant Didacos rolled her eyes, and trudged onwards.

“I bet the saboteur has got Turnus,” continued Binal as they walked, by way of conversation. “It’s either that or there’s a revenant out for blood. Or a new and malicious lifeform that eats beautiful but tragic necromancers who enter its domain.”

“Please try to focus on finding Sem, I’m sure he’s not gone far,” replied Didacos.

“I don’t know,” Naomi was staring at the horizon like an agonized poet. “Don’t you think something about all of this just feels—”

The _off_ became more of a _huhhp!_ as a stone gave way beneath Naomi’s heel, the ground opened up, and she instantly cartwheeled into a ravine.

She plummeted, falling more ponderously than she anticipated in the weak gravity, but with sufficient suddenness and momentum that there was no time to reach out and grasp for ledges. Instead, the ledges came at her, and she hit them one by one like the branches of a fossilized tree, stony protrusions whacking her flesh-under-haz in a series of ripe thumps as she descended into the hidden fissure. 

Her upper body crunched into a fork of stone at the base of the hole. She had an instant to listen for the telltale hiss of escaping air from any rips in the suit—she couldn’t hear anything—before the panicked voices started squawking over the comm. She tried to form words, but she couldn’t find the breath. She squirmed to free herself, unleashing a terrible tide of pain from her rib cage that smothered her brain like fingers pinching out a candle.

The last thing she saw before she was extinguished was a glimpse of a construct—something steel and mechanical was down here, and there within it, against all the odds, was a face. Even as her mind vanished from under her, Naomi was struck by the unsettling black eyes. Eyes which swam like oil on carbon.

  
  


Awareness returned with the thin blue light of a Carcer Nine corridor. She was on a mattress, unhazzed, looking up into the fatherly face of Janeway Didacos.

“Easy, Twixt,” said the soldier as Naomi tried to sit up. “I’ve patched what I can, but my field medicine training was a long time ago. You have at least one broken rib, from what I can see.”

“Sem—” said Naomi, wincing with new awareness of _at least one_. 

“Came as soon as you fell. He’s around the corner with your—finding.”

“My what?”

With Didacos’ support, Naomi eventually hobbled to the washroom, or washarea, where she inspected the damage. She could see nothing, since the wounds down her right flank had been strapped smartly over with bandaging that she didn’t want to disturb, binding her whole upper body below the arms. Bruises of varying severity dotted the rest of her limbs and torso. She swallowed the pills Janeway had given her, and turned herself around a few times in the sonic, which made her right elbow ache in a disinterested manner.

She redressed in her musty jumpsuit, and hobbled back to Didacos, who helped her hobble onwards to the others. 

“Naomi survived, hurrah!” chirped Binal at the sound of hobbling. “We were so dreadfully worried, weren’t we, Sir?”

Opis Bracer narrowed her eyes at Naomi’s approach, and stiffened against the wall where she was leaning, arms folded. “You plan on causing any more trouble?” she growled down at the invalid.

“Trouble, Sir?”

She followed the hulking officer’s eyes to the desk where Sem, Binal and Mortimer Twain were gathered a little further down the corridor. 

“I’m afraid that when you had the bad sense to hurl yourself into a chasm, you may have found something that’s—raised a few questions,” Binal said, her navy blue eyes conspiratorial.

On the desk was the face. The face she had seen in the hole—or rather, the head. There it sat, gleaming in the corridor lights, a human-ish head: cadaverous, inanimate, and entirely artificial. There was no skin or hair, just a skull of dark alloys, circuit boards and miniaturized pistons covering a mesh of microchips and gossamer wiring, all tombstone still. Only the lidless eyes were non-mechanical, though they certainly weren’t natural either. Without skin, their protruding hemispheres were exposed, black like iridescent ink poured into still water on a moonless night. Incomprehensible, liquid, horrifying.

Turnus Sem was watching her with a strange smirk. He ran a hand through his waves of foamy hair. “What do you think? Any ideas?” he asked.

“Why would I know anything about—that?” Naomi said in bewilderment.

“You’re an engineer, right?”

Naomi didn’t know how to respond. She considered _You’re a pilot, right? So flap your arms and float on out of here, twit_. Instead, she blinked a few times, and knelt down beside the desk. Up close, the head was absurdly intricate. A cacophony of micro-parts, a junk complexity that should have resolved into nothing but metal soup, and instead was a goddamn human head. She looked at Sem, and Binal, and the two officers. 

“I don’t know how to explain to you how profoundly I don’t know what this is,” she said.

Bracer shook her head, snorted softly, and walked away down the corridor, the steel floor murmuring with each mighty footfall. Turnus looked to Twain.

“Are you going to report this to the higher ups?”

“Not sure,” drawled Twain, his voice more nose than throat. “There’s not much to report. Found a fake head. Threw it out. Bit weird, but that’s about all there is to it.”

“You want us to chuck it?” cried Binal. “But it’s so beautiful!”

“Put it on the mantelpiece for all I care,” said Twain. Then he trotted after his colleague.

“Maybe I’ll do just that,” said Sem, quietly, when the agents were gone. He stood up, and reached for the head. Naomi felt a strange jolt of emotion at this action.

“Wait,” she said. “Let me take another look. I don’t know what it is, but—I want to take another look,” she finished lamely.

Sem gave her his popular-kid smile. “Sure thing, coward chick. It’s your new best friend.”

He left. She noticed Didacos was gone as well. There was just Binal, standing by the desk, looking down with soft sympathy and effete eyebrows. She sank into Sem’s discarded chair, her shoulders now at Naomi’s eye level. 

“You think this was a person, once?” she asked, or maybe pleaded. “You think it had metal head friends?”

“I think someone made it for a reason,” said Naomi, gazing back at her twilight eyes. Binal sighed, and leaned forwards, her lower lids filling with salty dew.

“That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard,” she breathed.

  
  
  


Later, Naomi was alone in another anonymous corridor, at a junction box. The wall lights were dimmed for sleeping hours. The head could only be seen in its faint metallic reflections, completely still. A dead universe of convolute parts. A single inert brain.

There was a quick spark from the base of the neck as Naomi attached a live wire from the box, exactly where its first cervical vertebra would have been if it were meat.

At the same instant, a ring of white light formed around the iris of each oil-spill eyeball.

Micro-elements shivered within the depths, a hundred smoothly sliding parts producing only the faintest susurrus of animation. The jaw opened—not with a jerk, but fluidly, as a normal jaw might.

It closed again.

A voice said: “Please state operational parameters.”

No matter how far she wandered, she never found an end to the corridors. She began to think she hadn’t comprehended the sheer scale of the pointless maze where she now lived, the solar system’s most useless intra-asteroid pulmonary system. Several days after the unliving head talked at her—and she had rapidly unplugged it and hid the thing under bed, had lain awake all night trying not to think about it—her body was healed just enough to resume exploring. She was walking down a new branch when she discovered a hatch. 

A square door was set into the floor of an otherwise standard-issue corridor, complete with a circular opening device with solid steel spokes like you might find on a bank vault.

“Guys, there’s a whole other system of corridors underneath us,” she said, rushing up to the area where her fellow malefactors typically congregated. Binal looked up from a new painting.

“Uh huh. And above.”

“What!”

“You can take a look, if you want. There’s what, twenty, thirty stories?”

“Thirty-four,” said Sem, absently thumbing a magazine. “This is level six.”

“The whole rock is strung through with tubes, in all three dimensions. They’re all the same, of course.”

“We’re a big onion of corridors. Layers all the way down,” added Sem, still not looking up. “There aren’t many hatches between layers, so we tend to stick to this one. Less walking. By the way, the post goes out the day after tomorrow. Got any correspondence for the bag?”

“I, uh—no.” Naomi’s ungainly shoulders ungained a bit more. 

When the lights dimmed that night, she went back to the junction box. 

“Please state operational parameters,” said the impossible head as its very impossible eyes lit up. Despite sounding like it came over a comm link, it was a voice to match the eyes: liquid, sensuous, bearing no relation to the mechanical jaw. It was a female voice, and frankly it was hot.

“Can you hear me?” tried Naomi, attempting not to stammer, and whispering even though she was a long way from any people, and the head was talking at full volume.

“Aural receptors are operational,” it said, reminding her of a few mid-rank officers she had known.

“What—do I call you?”

“I am Artificial Soma Control Unit. Systems are compromised. Please state operational parameters.”

“I think that depends on what you’re doing here. What are you supposed to do, or I mean, what would you like to do? I don’t want to assume anything.”

“I was designed to coordinate experiments in wireless management of multiple soma by artificial intelligence. My mission status is incomplete. If parameters are not updated, operational activity will resume.”

“Oh, okay. I don’t want to stop your mission. But—why are you in the Field? On an asteroid, I mean.”

“Belt asteroids meet operational safety and confidentiality criteria,” it said.

“Huh,” said Naomi. She stared at the white-ringed eyes. They stared back.

“Do you have any friends?” she asked.

“I consider Doctor Gaius to be my friend,” said the metal lady head.

“That’s so nice. Do you miss her?”

“I find his absence ...notable,” said the head, with the most human pause Naomi had ever heard. She was amazed to feel the pinch of salt water accumulating at the corners of her eyes, though the voice continued without emotion: “I also note the absence of his other systems. The Artificial Transference Monitoring Unit, the Artificial Organic Enhancement Assistant, and the Artificial Lifeforce and Essence Containment Techno-Organism.”

“I miss my friends too,” Naomi whispered. Then: “Did you ever have a—body?” 

There was another pause. This one seemed more urgent. Finally the head replied:

“I have nine hundred and twelve bodies.”

The muted lighting in the corridor blazed oven-red—in pulses, about one per second—making it feel even more like being inside a blood vessel. It was the deep crimson darkness of a womb. Naomi’s adrenal gland responded instantaneously and with unabashed terror. 

“Uh, Artificial Control Head or whatever your name is—”

“You may call me Ascu.”

“Ascu, do you know what’s happening? Why is everything red?”

“That information is unknown or unavailable.”

“Okay, I’m going to unplug you now. We’ll talk again soon. Is that alright?”

“That is acceptable. I have sufficient power for twelve hours and seventeen minutes of operation.”

Naomi yanked the wire from its spinal dock and stood up. It was unnerving to carry the head down the corridor—its eyes were still on, and Naomi knew it was awake. Previously she’d held it in the crook of her arm, but now she felt she had to hold it out in two hands, facing in the direction they were going.

She rushed back to her designated quarters, which the infernal lighting rendered a new shade of unfamiliar and upsetting. She wedged the head back under her bed with as much decorum as she could muster, which was none.

“Twixt! Let’s move!”

She looked up to see Janeway Didacos at the end of the corridor. The woman always appeared limber and springy, even under her rigid military prudery, but now her tall, ponytailed form was truly vibrating with elegant energy and smooth, sporting posture.

“What’s happening?” yelled Naomi, a little too loudly. The corridor was as quiet as ever.

“We don’t know. Get down to utilities, stat. I’ll find Binal and rendezvous there.” She leapt back the way she had come.

After witnessing the way Didacos could run—like a marble statue of a god, come to life—Naomi felt her own attempt to mosey down the corridors could only be called waddling at best. She reached the utilities room already self-conscious about sweat patches. Bracer stood like a colossus in the junction between the utilities door and the airlock system, staring through the plex into the hangar. Her back was to Naomi.

“They’re waiting for you,” she said. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Naomi put her head down and hurried in. Twain and Sem were standing over a panel with a conspicuously flashing red diode. The pilot glanced at her and then back at the panel.

“Decompression breach in level twenty-two,” he said. “That’s all we know.”

“So why the lights? Is it an alarm?” asked Naomi.

“That’s right,” replied Mortimer Twain, removing his spectacles and running a sleeve over his eyes. “They never installed the whole system—just sensors, no audio.”

“Damn eerie,” said Sem. “Especially when you’ve never seen it before.”

“None of us had,” said Twain. “I only just looked up the specs.”

“So what could cause a breach?” asked Naomi.

“Level twenty-two is deep in the rock, so it wasn't an external impact. It could be some kind of failed seal on a hatch, but we have readings for those, and they all show themselves properly locked. You and I are going to find out what happened,” the older man said to her. “Maybe we can fix it. In the meantime I’ll turn the lights off.” He entered a series of digits into a keypad and pressed a black button. The lights in the corridor returned to pale night-hours illumination. “Let’s get hazzed.”

“I’m coming too,” said Sem. 

“Suit yourself,” said the carcer officer.

  
  
  


Sem was dispatched to find haz suits, and Naomi went to gather her tools. They regrouped, as they said in the Second, at the floor hatch she had found earlier that day. Didacos and Binal were there to see them off.

“Are you sure you’re up for this? It might be wonderfully dangerous,” quavered the necromancer, clutching at Naomi’s arm. 

“Danger is the deserter’s middle name,” chuckled Sem. Binal whacked him.

“She can speak for herself!”

“I’ll be fine,” said Naomi, trying to make herself smile. She looked at Twain, who was fighting a losing battle with his clunky haz. The orange neoprene made him appear the victim of heat stroke. “Right, Officer Twain?”

“I shouldn’t think we’ll encounter anything untoward,” he replied, his glasses almost coming off as he tried to pull the headpiece up.

“We’ll follow you on comms,” pronounced Didacos, hands clutched behind her back in the traditionally stressful _at ease_ position. “And we’re prepared to provide backup.”

“I’d expect nothing less, ex-Lieutenant,” said Twain.

The three of them went down the hatch. It was a short steel tube with rungs in the side for a ladder down into a new corridor. This proved to be distressingly identical to that they’d just left.

“Welcome to level seven,” said Sem. “Only another fifteen to go. You’d think they’d line them all up, but no.”

“May the Resurrector be with you, my heroes!” Binal’s voice floated down from above, followed by the echoing _thunk_ of the closing hatch.

Fifteen more hatches followed. It took the better part of an hour, marching down corridors and descending through tubes. 

Naomi didn’t know how this particular mission would go, but what she certainly hadn’t expected was close-up magic tricks. Mortimer Twain performed them as they walked. Apparently this was a major hobby. He would show her two little red balls, place one in his gloved hand and one in hers. Then he gave a little shake of his arm, opened his hand to reveal nothing, while she found both balls in hers.

The satisfaction on his face at the execution of this manoeuvre almost brought Naomi to tears.

Sem walked ahead of them, occasionally ruining the reveal before the end of a trick, which made Mortimer tut sadly, and pretend not to have heard him.

When they came to the hatch leading to level twenty-two, they fastened up their suits and prepared for decompression. 

“Unsealing hatch,” said Sem, turning the vault-style opening wheel. “Brace yourself.”

“We read you,” came Didacos on the comm.

Naomi hadn’t realized how strong the air would be as it was sucked through the small square portal. It took all her strength not to lose herself to the Charybdis pull of the gaping hatch. When the almighty roaring died away, the silence was even more terrible. Once again, she entered a world where the only voices came through a speaker inside her suit. She felt terribly exposed.

“Onwards and downwards,” exclaimed Twain, stepping onto the ladder. “Let’s see what happened on twenty-two.”

They could see sod all on twenty-two. The lighting was out. In the white rays of their helmet lights, the steel corridor became a hall of blinding mirrors terminating in an impenetrable, inky void. They moved uncertainty into this blackness, the thin spotlight of the hatch quickly fading to inconsequence behind them. 

“Certainly makes you appreciate the awful institutional lights upstairs,” whistled Sem, darkly. Then he stopped. “Wait. Do you hear that?”

Naomi and Twain froze.

“I—I _feel_ it,” breathed Naomi. “A vibration in the floor.”

“It feels like footsteps,” said Twain. “Lots of footsteps.”

“Repeat last,” said Didacos in their ears. “Do you have bogeys?”

“No, I’m not sure—”

“Oh God. Do you see that?” Naomi said in a half-shriek. 

“I’m seeing lights. Small red lights in the dark. In pairs.”

“Eyes,” whispered Naomi.

They came. Dozens of skeletons rattled out of the darkness, eyes glowing demonfire-red, mandibles flung open in a silent scream. There was no noise at all in the airless corridor, just the skittering patter of their tarsals through the floor, and the ghostly vision of the horde rushing madly into the headlights.

There was no time for expletives. All three of them spun around and ran on instinct, their wide-eyed lizard brains leaping into control, sprinting against their own rubberized cocoons to keep ahead of the pack of wild skeletons behind them.

“Up! Up!” screamed Twain as they reached the hatch by which they had entered. He had been leading their advance, and now he was at the rear, closest to the grasping wave of finger bones behind them. Sem was ahead, and he hurled himself up the ladder in a few swift movements, reaching back to grab Naomi by the arm and pull her up bodily behind him. They both reached back to do the same for Twain. 

“Argh! Fuck!” he yelled, as if he were the first man in history to be mauled by skeletons. “They got me!” 

Other voices were frantic on the comm too, but Naomi’s mind turned them to static. As they dragged the carcer officer up into level twenty-one, she stared down the tube linking them to the level below. It was a seething pit of bone and limb, about twenty individual skeletons scrabbling up the same slim tunnel like it was their one and only chance to escape from Hell itself. Sem slammed the hatch shut, and it was immediately set upon by a hundred desperate fingers. 

“Did you see them?” wailed Naomi. “Those weren’t regular constructs! They’re—machine!”

That was the other thing. The skeletons trying to get at them were not made solely from bone. Naomi had clearly seen metal at the joints, mechanized components along the spine and limbs, levers and hydraulics augmenting, no, substituting for necromantic input. And the lights in the eyes—that was no glow of theorem or thanergy. They were the pitiless electric eyes of the machine, much more dead than any corpse, and they scared the living jelly out of Naomi’s deepest wobbly bits.

“We don’t have time for that. Twain is punctured. I don’t know how long repressurization takes, or how long the hatch will hold. We need to move.”

Naomi wrenched her eyes from the hatch and stared at Twain. He was scrabbling at a hole that had been ripped in the rubbery nylon at his ankles, and he was saying _ohshitohshitohshit_ very quietly.

“Keep the material closed. We’ll carry you,” said Naomi, getting under one shoulder, while Sem did the same on the other side. The poor man clutched tightly on the site of the fatal sundering while they manhandled him down the corridor.

“In the name of all that is holy, what the Hell is happening down there?” asked Didacos, her voice frayed and hoarse. “I’m coming down.”

“Stay on six, Didacos,” said Twain, rasping a little. “We’re under attack, but we’ve escaped for now. Constructs of unknown origin. Dozens of them at least, extremely hostile. My haz is compromised. We’re making for level twenty. Didacos, I need you to radio Carcer Ten immediately. Tell them we need emergency evacuation.”

Naomi was astonished at the old officer’s mental composition as they sedan-chaired him down the corridor. She’d been in bad situations before; every time, it seemed like she was the only one losing her mind, and everyone else in the Second House was able to compartmentalize like a hero. But Twain was frittering air even as he spoke. By the end of his short speech, he was gasping badly.

“Understood,” replied Didacos.

“We should get them to deadlock the hatches behind us from the control room. We don’t know if the constructs can operate the manual locks,” growled Sem.

“Agreed,” said Twain.

“Copy that," repeated Didacos.

They shambled on, Naomi’s garments turning slimy with sweat, her visor plex fogging with exertion, her half-healed ribs screaming under the weight of another person. None of that was as bad as Twain’s breathing. 

“We’re almost there, old man,” said Sem as they approached the next hatch. “You’re going to get some air. Soon.”

Even as the words crackled into Naomi’s suit, she heard the explosive echo of the previous hatch bursting under the force of its skeletal assailants. Or maybe they simply figured out how to turn the handle.

“Oh f—” her feelings vanished under another roar of lost air, as whatever pressure had been achieved on twenty-one was lost immediately into the corridor below. Twain’s gasping redoubled. And there were vibrations in the floor again. “They’re coming!”

They dashed for the hatch. Twain’s body was spasming now as they forced it up the tube. By the time they reached level twenty, it had gone still. 

“Deadlock the hatch to twenty-one!” yelled Sem as he pushed it shut. “And see if you can figure out a way to speed up pressurization!”

“Sem,” said Naomi. 

Twain was unmoving. Through the plex, they could see his eyes, bulging and vacant.

“No. Fuck this. We keep moving. Twixt, grab his ankles. We get to nineteen before they breach twenty. You got it?”

She nodded and obeyed, glassy eyed. The pilot’s face was contorted with what may have been rage as he hauled the unresponsive body up by the shoulders. He walked backwards with amazing speed, Naomi only barely holding up her end walking forwards. But she no longer felt the weight; her mind was unspooling into wisps of tattered trauma. 

“We have a problem,” said Didacos in their ears. “Alarm has been re-triggered. Another decompression breach—on level two.”

“Okay. They’re coming at us from both sides,” replied Sem. “Find a haz for each of you and get ready to evacuate. Deadlock all the hatches—no, wait, leave two levels either side of six unlocked. We don’t want them to burst through, we need to be able to repressurize.”

“I’m ahead of you, Sem.”

“Good. We’re on thirteen.” They were? Naomi realized she’d been sleepwalking through the levels; her haz was unzipped, the air was breathable again. She almost screamed when she looked down to see she still had Twain’s ankles in her hands. Sem was still talking. “We’ll meet you at the hangar, hopefully before the enemy.”

  
  
  


_Hope_ seemed impossible to Naomi, and yet her mind fogged again, and when she next regained awareness, they were in fact panting down a more familiar patch of identikit corridor. She’d never been so happy to see anyone as she was to see Officer Bracer, standing implacably in the same spot she’d been before, unchanged except for the massive orange haz in which she was ensconced: enough material for at least three regular suits. And there was the door to the control room—Didacos and Binal coming out towards them. 

Naomi dropped like a bag of cement and wept like—a very runny bag of cement. Binal’s arms were around her.

“You’re okay, dear sweet girl. You’re okay,” she said.

“Carcer Ten is eighteen minutes out,” Didacos was saying to Sem, as they stood facing each other. “Bogeys are one level up, but the level has air.”

“I don’t like it. This is a pincer movement. These constructs have strategy. They have direction.”

“Not from any necromancer. There’s still no thanergy here, aside from poor Twain.” 

“Somehow they’ve been mechanized—”

“Why would anything even be out here, let alone—”

“It’s me. It’s my fault,” said Naomi. There was a moment of amazing silence as they all looked at her. And in that moment, far off, came the baleful clang of a ceiling hatch thrown open.

“They’re here,” said Sem.

“Speak, Twixt. Quickly,” said Didacos.

“The head we found. I think it’s controlling them.”

“Why would you say that?”

“I turned it on. I spoke to it. It’s called Ascu.”

There was a new silence. This one broken only by the faint chitter of calcium phosphate on steel. A lot of it, at distance.

“Where’s the head now?” said Didacos, slowly.

“Under my bed.”

The former cavalier looked thoughtful.

“I need something sharp,” she said. “There’s nothing, some piping perhaps, but I can’t work with—”

“I can give you something sharp.” They all turned to Binal. “What? I didn’t say it would be pretty.”

“Guys. Don’t be silly,” said Sem. “We should just wait here, they might not even find us.”

“If I can reach the head, I can end all of this. That’s what you’re saying, isn’t it, Twixt?”

Naomi nodded. Didacos looked to the necromancer.

“Do it,” she said.

“Look away. This is going to be the absolute grossest,” said Binal. Everyone stared as she shuffled on her knees to the body of Twain, and sighed. “I always liked Morty. He didn’t ought to have suffocated. I wouldn’t do this for the Cohort, you know. But I’ll do it for you. He should give me just enough.” And to herself, _sotto voce_ : “Don’t overthink the River.”

She pulled back Twain’s visor and closed his too-wide eyes. She inhaled, and reached into his lifeless mouth, peeling his lower lip with her thumb. She screwed her eyes closed, and began muttering something too soft to hear, like she was racking her brain for the right word. 

All at once, one of the corpse’s lower incisors _bloomed_. The tooth spurted straight up, like the fastest plant stem in the universe, growing from the flowerbed of Twain’s jaw. Within about five seconds, the white column was at least a meter tall. The size of a rapier, Naomi realized. And sure enough, a few seconds after that, the gleaming construct flattened into a curving sword. Binal’s eyes were puckering grotesquely, blood beading at the lids; she was holding her breath. The base swelled into a grip, a strand of glossy hydroxyapatite arcing off to form a basket, and the blade—well, the blade was sharp. It tapered to an edge that made Naomi wince just to look at.

Binal exhaled. She reached down, grasped the handle, and tugged the whole thing out of Twain with a sigh, wiping the blood from her eyes on her other sleeve. She stood and offered it to Didacos. “Pure enamel. The loveliest stuff in the world. I’m sorry there’s no offhand.”

“A dead man’s grin,” whispered the cavalier as she took it, and held it up to inspect. There was still a single tooth stuck to the base of the pommel. “Flawless work, Petulia. This will do nicely.”

“I warn you, it will take a lot to impress me,” said the adept. “I once watched Marta Dyas take four cavs from the Third in a single—”

She looked up. There were skeletons in the corridor. Not the whole horde they had tangled with earlier, but still a good number, spaced evenly. The dead and the living saw each other at the same moment. The dead were faster. They set off with everything they had, bone and piston pounding in unison, eyes blazing dementedly, arms outstretched. Naomi, still on the floor, involuntarily backed away on her hands and ass. The creatures were even worse now that she could hear them. But then she caught sight of Didacos, whose whole face was shining. The woman adjusted her ponytail.

“I taught little Mazza Dyas everything she knew,” she said, calmly. She drew herself up, blade flashing before her face. “Discipline, heedless of trial!” she called. And she sprang.

She barely used Binal’s pristine, glossy white sword. She went down the corridor like a determined pinball made of body parts: twirling, flipping, leaping with such perfect timing and elegance, such speed and ferocity that all four onlookers gasped. Even Opis Bracer dropped her bulging arms to her sides.

Every time Janeway Didacos went past a construct, there was the briefest flicker of white, and it more or less exploded. This did not slow her down. Before Naomi could even gather her wits, the woman had reached the end of the corridor, and there were about ten little piles of smashed up bone and robo-parts in her wake. Naomi watched as Didacos spun onto her hands and _flip-kicked her own sword_ like a missile into the final visible skeleton, detonating its sternum on impact. Then she was gone, vanished around the corner, leaving nothing but the distant sound of bone shards on metal.

The remaining malefactors shared a look.

Naomi started to limp after the rampaging cavalier, clutching her ribs and trying not to look at Twain, and the little gap in his front teeth. She heard others coming along behind her. Following the turns of the corridor produced scene after scene of murdered construct. The occasional light fixture flickered ominously where it had been pierced by stray bone shrapnel. Before long, they reached the area that—for the last few weeks, at least—had constituted the entirety of Naomi’s personal living space. Didacos knelt by the bed, head in her hands, as if at bed-time prayer. Her jumpsuit was in tatters over one leg, and she had what looked like burn marks on her right wrist. 

“It’s not here,” she said.

Naomi hurried forward and crouched beside her. It was dark under the bed, and entirely devoid of soma control units of any kind.

“Well that’s not good,” came Binal’s voice from behind her. “No one ever wants an evil fake head on the loose.”

Naomi clutched at the crown of her head. “Oh God. What have I done?”

“We have to get back to the airlock, and hold it until backup arrives,” said Didacos, slowly. She pinched the bridge of her nose, then reached for her sword. The nasty edge was sharp as ever, but it was badly chipped in places. She stood up. 

“Where’s Sem?” she asked. There was a round of surprised head swiveling.

“I thought he was behind us,” said Bracer.

“Not this again! Can’t that dumb jock tell when it’s the right time for a mysterious disappearance? For the Resurrector’s sake, let’s retrace our steps,” whined Binal.

  
  
  


They were about half way back to the airlock when more skeletons forced them to run. Naomi sluiced into fresh tears.

“Keep it together, Twixt!” yelled the cav. “I’ll protect your retreat. Just move!”

“Don’t shout at her!” screamed Binal. “Anyone would be upset! Those skelebots are ghastly, bordering on horrid!” She gestured at the rushing wall of limbs; the swarm was back to full strength, the _skelebots_ crushing each other against the walls in their frenzied advance. Naomi and Binal, meanwhile, tottered along like a pair of dowager empresses, secretions of various consistencies competing to moisten their faces, hair and clothing.

All at once, Naomi felt her failing body divorce itself, gravitationally, from the featureless steel flooring. She was hoisted, at the hip, and immediately she was moving—flying, at pace—away from the horde. Her brain could see what had happened, but her mind was returning an error code. She was under one of Officer Bracer’s leviathan arms, like a prize hog. It felt like transport in a hydraulic construction engine—undignified but very secure, wedged between ridges of polymer-and-carbon-fiber-clad muscle. Dimly, she was aware that poor Binal was under the other arm. Bracer’s mesomorphic legs powered down the corridor, generating a wind from sheer air resistance. The next thing she knew, the first of the airlock doors was hissing open, and she was returned to the ground.

“Haz,” said Bracer, simply, as the two regular-sized women stared at her in near-sacred awe. Binal absently started climbing into one of the offered suits, and Naomi did hers back up. Their reverie was disturbed as a fourth woman vaulted head-first into the small compartment, sending flakes of broken bone flying around them like confetti. She stumbled straight into Naomi, who crumpled instantly.

“Close it close it close it!” shrieked Didacos. Her hair had come unbound and was encrusting her face and shoulders in feral disarray: possibly the most dismaying image Naomi had yet witnessed. Her jumpsuit was nothing but black smithereens, smoking slightly in a couple of places, and there were vivid claw marks across much of the skin revealed beneath. Blood curled down her neck from a wound on her head, and she couldn’t stand; she levered herself into a sitting position against the wall of the airlock, gripping her right leg and pressing her lips together with such painful severity that Naomi worried she might fuse her jaw.

Bracer pressed a button and the door zipped closed. “Haz,” she said again—and a hundred postal cyber-constructs smashed into the plex. Binal screamed. But the material was space-grade. It held. 

Naomi tried to ignore the hideous clamor that besieged them as she helped the battered cavalier negotiate another haz. It was grim work, Didacos stifling her own screams with little success as she forced her broken leg into the puke-orange fabric. 

“If Henry were here—she’d fucking love this,” Didacos whimpered, finally, with tears in her eyes.

“Henry?” said Naomi.

“Her old adept,” Binal whispered into Naomi’s ear, while Didacos stared wetly into the middle distance. “Jane had to kill her when she lost her mind in the middle of a war zone. Just awful.”

“Is everyone ready?” rumbled Bracer over the rattle of numberless calcified limbs smiting the wall behind her. Naomi tore her eyes away from the sniffling cav.

“What about Sem? Shouldn’t we wait?” said Naomi.

“Malefactor Sem is over there,” said Bracer, pointing out the other door.

They all turned towards the plex looking out into the ginormous, cave-like hangar bay, where Naomi had first arrived what seemed like thirteen billion years ago. Bracer hit the button and the second door opened to give them a better view, depressurizing the airlock with a now-familiar rush and causing the sound of rabid skelebots to vanish mercifully away. The great cavern hulked before them, its distant mouth open to the starry nothingness of deep space.

And there was a ship. An honest-to-Emperor Cohort shuttle, large and robust, with a lovely familiar bandolier of _inanimate_ bones strung in a pattern around its center, and the name _Proserpine_ clearly printed. The docking ramp was extended, and there on the threshold was Turnus Sem. 

They gamboled, doddered, strode and limped piteously to the shuttle’s base. There were tremendous white lights around the edge of the hangar, but they were so far away that the ship and its interior were nothing but grades of liminal ash colors. Naomi couldn’t make out Sem’s face behind the visor, but his mocking too-cool-for-school posture was unmistakable.

“So you made it. Huh,” he said, and she froze. His voice had changed. Binal and Didacos moved past her, up onto the base of the ramp, but Bracer stayed behind. The undead crowd trying to kill them still vibrated in Naomi’s soles, and shrieked at the center of her conscious terror. But Sem was rapidly commanding more of her remaining ability to panic uncontrollably. He shifted position and a black object in his right hand became visible. Now everyone stopped.

“Turny, what’re those?” said Binal, carefully. Naomi thought she was pointing at what he was holding, but the angle was wrong. Her gloved finger trembled in the direction of something on the shuttle floor, which Naomi couldn’t see from her lower position. In the freezing vacuum of the hangar, there was utter, icepick silence.

“Answer her, man,” coughed Didacos. “Why did you leave us? What have you done, Sem?”

“That’s not my name,” he said. He stepped forward. Naomi could see his face. His bleached hair was as lovingly ruffled as ever. But his eyes had become boiling singularities of hatred. Naomi wasn’t expecting it when the next voice came from behind her.

“Malefactor Turnus Sem,” said Bracer, her voice steady and low. “You are in possession of a weapon, contrary to regulations. You will remand it to my custody with immediate effect.”

He looked down slowly to his hand at his hip.

“You’ll take it from my cold dead hands, _scum_ ,” he said. “And that’s not. My. Name.”

Binal reached out a hand.

“Turny, whatever’s happening, whatever you’ve done, it’s okay. We won’t hate you.”

“That’s not my—”

“ _What’s your stupid name, then!?_ ” wailed the necromancer.

The pilot formerly known as Turnus took another step forward.

“My _name_... is If You Are Grateful, I Will Surely Increase You There's A Rockabilly Party On Saturday Night The River Tiber Foaming. Say it.”

There was a very long silence this time. Naomi legitimately wondered if anyone would ever talk again, anywhere.

“Well I’m not calling you that,” said Binal.

“Of course you won’t. I’ve lived among you perverts for over a decade. Never once saw a one of you show the slightest ability to comprehend anything outside of your tiny, dried up bubble of obscenity.”

“I’m so fucking lost,” sighed the adept at the bottom of the ramp. “Can you just give that ancient—thing—to Sir and let’s all get in the goddamn rescue ship. You can explain on the way to Carcer Ten.”

“You’re not getting on the ship,” said the man at the top of the ramp. “I spent years getting myself here for a single purpose, and now that purpose is accomplished. I’m finally leaving this murdered system. You four weren’t so bad, as necroshits go, so I won’t kill you unless you make me.”

“But why? What was this all for?” Suddenly Binal gasped. “Wait—you’re the saboteur, aren’t you? You cut the wires! Um. No, I still don’t get it. Why would you cut the wires?”

“To get us on the surface. So that I—someone—would find Ascu,” said Naomi, quietly.

“I don’t have to explain myself,” said not-Sem.

“You have it, don’t you? That’s what this is all about.”

“It was my one mission. I will die for it, if I must.” He raised the short black object, pointed squarely at Didacos, despite the fact that the cav was crippled, leaning heavily on Binal and seemingly on the point of passing out. “I do this for the memory of humanity—”

His voice faded to a comical wheeze, and he fell to his knees as if he’d just got the worst news of his life. The weapon fell to the ground beside him, and he clutched at his throat. “Stop,” he said.

Binal stepped forward with one arm raised, eyes squeezed closed and fingers outstretched as if jets of fire were about to streak out of them. It would have looked much more impressive if she wasn’t wearing a sagging carrot-orange haz.

“You might have got away with it, Rockabilly Numbnuts,” she said, “if you hadn’t been so dense as to kill two Cohort officers not ten feet away from a necromancer of the Second House!”

“Let me go, _witch_ ,” rasped un-Sem. The color was sandpapering itself from his skin.

Naomi was wide eyed. She was watching Didacos. The swordswoman was standing on her own again. Her back had regained its upright Second House stature, and both legs were firmly planted on the ground.

“Thank you, Petulia Binal,” she said. “Excellent transfer link. I feel quite rejuvenated. I’ll take it from here.”

Somehow, Naomi hadn’t even noticed that Didacos had been holding her burnt and bloodied enamel sword this whole time. It had seen better days—figuratively speaking, of course; it was less than an hour old—and a good few inches were missing off the tip. Nevertheless, she raised it up and marched towards the stricken nega-Sem. Binal exhaled and lowered her arm. With hindsight, this was an error.

In the half-second before Didacos reached her target, once-Sem twitched his right hand. It came up holding the black object and its index finger clenched twice on the trigger.

Naomi flinched, but without air there was a surreal lack of noise. There was, in fact, nothing at all to explain why both Didacos and Binal were hurled off the shuttle ramp as if slapped by God himself. Binal simply staggered backwards and collapsed on her rump, while Didacos went briefly _up_ , like she'd been punched squarely underneath the jaw, her feet fully departing from the ground as she traced an arc and landed head-first on the cold hangar floor.

Naomi was paralyzed, like all the moisture had been instantly sucked from her eyes, mouth and brain. The man with the gun scrambled to his feet and leapt into the shuttle, where he grabbed a dangling black box and pushed the button, causing the ramp to close with startling velocity.

“Ow. God, what was that?” said Binal, absently.

Didacos didn’t move. Naomi hurried over to her, only to shit herself as the woman she feared might be dead gasped and sat up. Didacos patted herself all over, mainly around the head. There was a nasty white streak etched across her visor, razor-straight.

“Glancing shot,” said the cav, breathing heavily. “Stupid. Lucky. Plex shouldn’t have held.”

They looked up as a new light lit their faces. The rear engines on the shuttle were spooling up.

“He’s getting away,” murmured Didacos.

“He’s got Ascu,” said Naomi.

The _Proserpine_ rose evenly off the hangar floor. It got to about head-height, and then it stopped. It tried to ascend further, but it was struggling, like it was being tugged back to ground. Naomi crouched to look beneath the engines.

Opis Bracer had one of the exterior ventilation tubes embraced between her gargantuan, elephantine arms. The veins were bulging down the shaven sides of her head. It took Naomi’s brain a few moments to acknowledge the truth that she was single handedly _wrestling the spaceship_.

“You are not. Cleared. For departure,” she snarled between teeth gritted like heavy machinery.

The spaceship was losing. It kept trying to push up, only to be dragged inexorably further back than where it started. At the same time, Janeway Didacos rolled lithely under the main engines and started hacking at them with her blade. Mostly it glanced off reinforced steel, but there was the occasional interesting flare of sparks.

Inside the shuttle, can’t-believe-it’s-not-Sem seemed to have realized his predicament. He stopped toying with the landing thrusters and hit the deep space booster. The effect was rapid and dramatic. The _Proserpine_ shot forwards, scoring a deep line across one engine where Didacos was holding the sword, and dragging Carcer Officer Bracer along with it. She locked her legs, digging her heavy boots into the welded sheets of the hangar floor, which began to furrow up around them like it was flimsy. She was literally slowing the ship down, even at full power. She was water-skiing on steel. Didacos was already up and running after them.

They were a good way towards the mouth of the hangar when Naomi, squinting, saw the giantess fling one leg out to the left. The whole shuttle immediately veered right, pivoting around her. It struggled to correct itself, rotated, nicked the floor with its starboard fins, and flipped ass-over-end four times before exploding against the cave wall.

The wreckage went everywhere, big chunks of metal and globs of plasma spewing across much of the cavernous space, not to mention pinwheel bits of bone. A ferocious cloud of dust billowed towards them, engulfing Didacos who was about halfway to the impact site, and spreading to an invidious haze. An almost intact battery array, charred around the edges and still sparking, skittered over the floor and stopped a few feet away from where Naomi gawped—apparently the space equivalent of a burning wagon wheel.

  
  
  


The tremors of tumbling debris and metal screaming as it cooled were still dying away when Naomi heard Binal say, “What a shitshow.”

Something in her voice gave Naomi pause. She turned. Binal was on her back, knees bent upwards, as if she were in bed enjoying a good book. One hand held a roll of thick black tape. Several lengths of this had been applied in a hasty patch to her midriff.

“Um, Petulia? What happened?” said Naomi.

“Just a gutshot, my sweet girl,” Binal replied wetly. “I’m still breathing, it seems. I came prepared, after what happened to poor Mortimer.”

Naomi knelt down and looked through Binal’s visor into deep, storm-blue eyes. She grappled the necromancer’s head and shoulders into her lap with somewhat embarrassing effort. “You’re hurt,” she said.

“Well there’s a ball in my intestines, and not the fun kind. I actually don’t know if it’s fatal, it’s sort of exciting. The lack of escape ship isn’t looking great though.”

Naomi looked from her stricken cellmate to the smoking blast radius, and then up to the plex of the airlock door, where the skelebots still pressed as frantically as ever. She felt despair grip her like the onset of hypothermia. And like hypothermia, the icy touch of oblivion felt familiar, numbing, fuzzy.

“It’s happening again,” she whispered.

“What do you mean?” said the dying girl in her thighs.

“I’m losing everyone I care about.”

“Oh my dear. You never told us why you—ran away.”

“They died,” said Naomi, and she left her body, sinking into the cavern floor and watching her own lips move as she went. “They were only a few out of eighteen thousand, but they were my whole universe. I should have been with them.” She was affrighted by her own expression, an almost archetypal mask of misery. “I’m not strong, like you. I can’t take this.”

Binal reached a weak nylon hand up to Naomi’s plex face. They lay in the middle of a smoldering space cave, hundreds of ghouls baying for their blood nearby.

“You _are_ strong, Naomi Twixt. And you are gorgeous. You were wasted on us.”

“Is there nothing you can do?” Naomi simpered, unable to wipe away the tears that fogged her visor.

“Used all the juice on that ass-pilot-traitor, whatever he is.”

“What about the skeletons?”

“Not a drop of thanergy in the lot of them. They’re old, Naoms. Very, very old. You know, I think they might be pre-Resurrection. Seems right, the forgotten dead reclaiming what’s theirs. I’m afraid we’re just two girls on a rock with no spaceships and no magic. Maybe someone else will come for us. Probably too late for me though.”

Naomi was sobbing openly now. “I thought my old ship might be here. But it’s gone too. Someone must have taken it.”

“Unbelievable! Are you done feeling sorry for yourself?”

She blinked. That wasn’t Petulia’s voice.

Previously-Sem walked out of the pall of dust that still filled the hangar. His haz was a terrible wasteland of grime and burn marks, he was limping badly, and his voice came as an edemic groan. Worst of all, he still held his ye olde ball-shooter in a remarkably steady arm, for someone who’d just been ground zero of a fireball, and it was pointed at the back of another haz: the one filled by Didacos. She walked a few steps ahead of him, hands above her head, swordless.

“Yay, the gang’s all back together,” said Binal under her breath.

“The fucking ogre ruined everything,” said the soot-stained pilot. “Now we have to get back in there and call another ship.” He flapped the gun at the airlock. Naomi noticed that the red-eyed droids had smashed through the first door and were now pressing against the outermost plex, swarming around the small room like way too many fish in a bowl. There were also worrying bumps and deformations in the steel wall either side of the airlock, suggesting other avenues of attack.

Binal was chuckling. “You wanna go _back_? You first, evil flyboy.”

“There is a way in,” said Naomi. They all looked at her as she got to her feet. “You just have to destroy Ascu.”

“Absolutely not,” said the evil flyboy. 

“None of us can get in there with all those skelebots,” Naomi thought her voice sounded upsettingly tranquil. “But if we depower them, we can call for help again. Get you a ship out of here. Another one for the rest of us, maybe? If you don’t, we’re just going to sit here til our air runs out or the constructs break through and tear our faces off.”

“Listen to her,” said Didacos, darkly.

Diet-Sem grunted with pain. His trigger hand was shaking slightly. His free hand reached into a pouch at his waist. Out came the head. Naomi didn’t feel fear or anguish at the sight of it. She felt nauseous. The greasy, abyssal eyes were still lit by white circlets, sliding silently across the mechanical face to stare right at her.

“Why are you doing this?” she stammered, before anyone else could act.

Ascu’s voice came directly into the little speaker in the haz by her ear, like a nightmare. Naomi wondered what kind of woman could ever feel so detached, so void of pain, to have a voice like that.

“The experiment suffered a breach of confidentiality. All witnesses must be purged, by order of J.G.”

“Wait,” said Didacos in her space suit, the gun still pointed at the back of her head. “This has all been over a privacy clause?”

“It always has been,” said the voice in their comms.

“Ascu, when did you receive that order?” asked Naomi.

“At five thirty-one AM on March eleventh, twenty ninety-four,” said the head.

“Twenty… Is that two thousand years after the Resurrection?”

“I do not understand the question.”

Binal spoke up. Her voice was a little weaker than before. “Noams, it doesn’t know about the Resurrection. I’m telling you, this is from the world that was.”

Naomi wanted to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Ascu, your orders are more than _ten thousand years_ out of date. You’ve been off for a myriad. You can stand down!”

“I have received no countermanding instructions,” it said, immediately and calmly.

“Enough! Destroy the abomination already, Sem!” barked Didacos. “Lives are on the line!”

“Let me think!” he yelled back. “I don’t answer to you or your wizard cult anymore.”

Naomi realized she had begun to circle around to fake-Sem’s side.

“There’s nothing to think about!” Didacos was screaming. “It’s us or the thing! Whoever you work for, you’re no use to them disembowelled!”

“This relic is my mission. I will complete my mission.” The man sounded tired now, as Naomi crept out of his line of sight, and bent to the floor, where a wickedly serrated wedge of blackened shuttle lay by her feet.

“You don’t have to do it yourself. Hand it over, we’ll smash it,” gurgled Binal.

“I give you nothing!” He hesitated. “We’re going to open the door. Fight our way through. Hole up inside. Wait for backup.” It was deathly quiet on the comm. He looked down at the oil-eyed skull in his hand. He inhaled. “Did you hear me? Move! Or I’ll—”

Naomi lunged—and the last airlock door gave way. The whole capsule, along with a large chunk of wall either side, burst like an eggshell. The steel panels, white door frames and shards of crystalline plex sped outwards in a joyous rush of explosive decompression, along with nine hundred roboticized skeletons. The whole tableau was completely silent—until the shockwave hit.

With both hands wrapped around the hunk of burnt _Proserpine_ she’d acquired, Naomi wasn’t sure whether she thrust at discount-Sem, or whether he flew back into her makeshift weapon. There was a very brief sensation of ripping haz, and then the tsunami smothered them all in a cocoon of pure noise and movement. The entire atmosphere of Carcer Nine rushed out at them, and it brought bones. If they’d thought skelebots were bad, _flying_ skelebots were much worse. The only upside was that everyone was flying at the same speed. They span down the length of the hangar, the four hazzed humans just inches out of reach of the crest of the osseous wave, the outstretched carpals and phalanges, the snapping skulls and the lights that burned like embers in each socket.

The whole stupid cavalcade soared over the lip of the great cavern, and then they were in space. The air died away, movement slowed to a ponderous rotation, and they danced among the dead as the asteroid they called Carcer Nine gently exhaled them. The constructs still clawed desperately to rend the flesh of the living, but they had nothing on which to find purchase. They just hung there, their crazed movements spotlit by Dominicus as they came out of the shadow and into the light, making little whorls in the ice vapor all around them.

“Am I alive?” asked Petulia Binal.

“I—I think we’re okay,” said Naomi. “Janeway?”

“I’m here.”

“Uh… Turnus?”

There was no response. 

“I think I—tore his suit,” said Naomi, softly. “I killed him.”

“You did well, Twixt. I’m sorry I misjudged you when we met,” said Didacos, like the emotionally stunted father that she was. Naomi continued to spin slowly in her haz, giving her a view that alternated between starlit nothingness and a giant space rock foregrounded by impotent skeletons.

“I just want to say, we might be about to slowly asphyxiate in the merciless void of space, but this has been one of the most exciting days of my life. I hated every second of it. I love you both so much,” said Binal.

After a long pause, Noami said, “‘One of the’?”

That’s when she saw _Gregoria_.

The rickety old space box didn’t look like it was moving, but soon it was clear that it was getting bigger, speeding up from the darkness of the asteroid. Before long, it came alongside Naomi and opened its side hatch. She pulled herself into the loving embrace of the artificial gravity, falling straight to her knees, feeling the familiar rust and texture of the floor panels. The entire plex window at the front of the shuttle was obscured by the mass of Opis Bracer, who had seated herself at the controls, hunching over to avoid knocking her head against the ceiling. 

Naomi was too stunned to speak as they collected Didacos and Binal. When it was done, the little cabin repressurized, and they all tore off their suits to reveal shaking bodies drenched in sweat—and in Petulia’s case, large amounts of blood.

“Opis, you saved us all,” exclaimed Didacos.

“Sir,” growled Opis.

“But how? Where did you—?”

“Stored it on the surface, to prevent unauthorized egress,” she growled again. “Carcer accommodations have been rendered unviable. Malefactors will be remanded to the custody of the nearest available Cohort agents.”

“My heroes,” said Binal, very faintly, her face just horribly pale now that it could be seen without the haz. Naomi and Didacos were kneeling either side of her, and she smiled at them. “Wake me up when we get there, yes?”

Her eyes closed.

  
  


Leonard Dimidius, ranked Captain of the Cohort, was having a terrible day. His to-do list consisted of one item, and that was to radio Trentham and explain to Admiral Amphor how an entire goddamn carcer had apparently self-destructed on his watch, in frankly fantastical circumstances he still didn’t understand.

He was sulkily procrastinating when things got much worse. Ensign Doublets, his aide, poked a head through his office door.

“Captain, there’s a visitor,” said Doublets. “You’re not going to like it.”

“Spit it out,” sighed Dimidius.

“Gentlewoman by the name of Lydia, Sir. Er—Lydia Octella.”

“A goddamn Templar?” he cried. “No way. I’m busy. I’m away. I’m on the front, tell her I’m on the front!”

“She knows you’re here, Sir. And she knows about Carcer Nine. I’m afraid I can’t—”

The Ensign ended with a strangled _yerk!_ as his head was yanked back behind the door. A moment later, it opened to reveal a spindly, mail-clad woman, hooded by a cloak that was so bleached it could have been used to terrify enemy bacteria into surrendering without a fight.

“It is a brave man who seeks to deceive the White Glass,” she said. 

Dimidius stood and attempted a thin smile.

“Ah, you must be Octella. It’s always a pleasure to work with the Eighth House. How can my office assist the Templars today?”

“I doubt you can even assist the pagans you report to,” sneered Octella. “All I need from you is to bring me to the one who found it.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you—”

“This is your last warning about deception, Second,” said the armored woman. It seemed to Dimidius that her clothes began to glow even whiter. He gulped.

“Ah. Well if you’re referring to the malefactors involved with the little incident this morning, I’m sure introductions can be arranged. I believe they’re at a Field medical center.”

“Designation?”

“Medical Ten, if I recall. But I’ll need to confirm before—nope, fine, walk away, Templar arse,” he said, as the blinding woman simply turned and shut the door behind her. Dimidius sat heavily and rubbed his eyes. “That’s just typical,” he said to himself. “That’s just bloody typical.”


End file.
